Bleach
by Fears-N-Jeers
Summary: Draco and Ginny are doing detention together, Draco spills, I'm going to add chapters! Don't worry!


A/N: Hey all! This is a second publication of mine, just one chapter, short and cute, so I hope you like it. This story was inspired while I was cleaning the bathroom, and I was listening to some music. Music sometimes inspires me, so whatever!  
  
Bleach  
  
"You are such an insufferable prat!" Ginny yelled in the slightly crowded corridor.  
  
"Is that the best you have?" Draco retorted smugly.  
  
"Ugh! I can't take this anymore!" The red head whipped out her wand in the blink of an eye, "Incendio!" Flames flew out of her wand, landing on Draco causing him to cry out and attempt to put the fire out. While he was inflamed, he reached for his wand and was able to yell "Expelliarmus!" and knock Ginny off her feet and across the hall. Draco finally put the flames out with water sprouting from his wand. He was about to perform a hex on the girl, but was stopped by the shrill voice of Professor McGonagall.  
  
"MR. MALFOY! MISS WEASLEY!" McGonagall stormed up to a smoking Malfoy. "What on Earth do you think you are doing?"  
  
"She started it," he mumbled. Ginny stood up, rubbing her backside and responded, "Honestly, Professor, HE started it! He was making fun me!"  
  
Professor McGonagall simply grabbed both of their wrists and dragged them along to the Hospital Wing in order to heal Draco of his burns.  
  
"I hope you're happy," Draco whispered so only Ginny could hear.  
  
"Very."  
  
Madam Pomfrey tutted as she caught a glimpse of Draco. She went to the cupboard, which held several potions, poured one into a glass, and handed it to Draco. Almost immediately, his wounds started to heal before their eyes.  
  
"Well," started McGonagall, "That will be one nights detention for both of you with Mr. Filch," she noticed their faces fall and begin to defend themselves, "and no 'buts'!"  
  
Once Professor McGonagall left, Draco started complaining, "Great, my father will kill me, I'm not supposed to get in detention!"  
  
Ginny merely smirked and replied, "No one will miss you." Before Draco could reach her neck, she jumped up and darted out of the hospital wing.  
  
After dinner, Ginny and Draco found themselves standing in Filch's office. "You'll be cleaning tonight, wandless." Draco groaned a little and received the evil eye from Filch. "The bathrooms on the second floor need a good scrub down." He handed the two trouble makers buckets filled with muggle cleaning supplies and a mop. "Now get."  
  
Draco and Ginny walked silently to the first bathroom, not caring for which gender it belonged to. Ginny took off her cloak revealing old jeans and an old shirt. Draco smirked haughtily and dawned his all black clothing.  
  
"You're going to get bleach on those." Ginny said, kneeling by her bucket and taking out the products. Draco snickered, "No I won't, Weasley." Ginny merely rolled her eyes and began to mop the floor. Draco moved over to the sinks to clean them. He took out a bottle of cleaner and looked at it suspiciously.  
  
"Do you not know how to clean, Malfoy?" A voice asked from behind him. He didn't respond. "Stupid Weasley.just wait till father hears about this." he thought to himself, attempting to open the bottle. Using all of the strength in his arms, he opened the bottle, but it surprised him and liquid fell all down his front, leaving a dark white on this black shirt and pants. "Oh shit!" Laughter filled the air, Draco turned to look at Ginny, who was holding onto her mop for support.  
  
"I told you so!" she giggled.  
  
"Shut it!" he yelled at her, looking at his clothes, "Where's my wand when you need it?"  
  
Ginny looked at the floor again and began to wipe the mop over it. "It's not like you can't buy any more," she said quietly to herself. Draco heard, but decided to pretend he didn't. He sigh heavily and kneeled by the sink to clean it. He dampened a cloth with bleach and scrunched his nose. The smell burned the inside of his nose.  
  
An hour later, they were in their last bathroom, both sitting in front of sinks, washing away. Ginny looked over and saw Draco, who seemed to be in deep thought.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" she asked hesitantly. Draco looked up, slightly confused and annoyed.  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
Ginny shrugged, "I don't know, just trying to make conversation. Plus you look like something is bothering you."  
  
"I don't think that it is anything you would understand or care about, Weasley."  
  
Ginny continued to wipe the sinks, thinking to herself. Suddenly she spoke up, "Do you ever get.depressed?"  
  
Draco looked up in surprise. "Depressed?"  
  
"I was just asking because it seems that nothing is ever wrong for you, you have all this great stuff going for you, and, I don't know, you never look sad or anything."  
  
For once in his whole life, Draco felt all the hate for this Weasley drain out of him. He stared at her, her words playing in his head. "I do, sometimes."  
  
"Sometimes? Why," Ginny stopped herself mid-sentence, "sorry, I won't ask, it's none of my business."  
  
Suddenly, Draco couldn't help it, he felt the words spilling out of his mouth, his family problems, school, and just nights that seemed perpetual. While he talked, he felt that he was watching himself tell this girl how he felt about everything. He came back to himself, and saw Ginny, actually feeling sorry for him. He tried to make himself less distraught by saying, "Too bad I can't bleach it out, right?"  
  
Ginny laughed a little and shook her head. "Yeah." They were done cleaning. Ginny put everything back in its proper place, stood up and looked at Draco. "You know, if you ever," she hesitated, "need someone to talk to, I'm here, you know, I'll listen. Not many people can say that."  
  
Draco nodded and Ginny left, leaving him in the bathroom, staring at his stained front.  
  
A/N: Hey! I sorta liked this. If you like it, say so and I think I can make a story out of this, let me know if you think (or would like) this to be a story. Well, I'm off! 


End file.
